<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sparks Filled With Hope by goldtrim_bluerose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974631">Sparks Filled With Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtrim_bluerose/pseuds/goldtrim_bluerose'>goldtrim_bluerose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brain Damage, Gen, Hurt Leo Fitz, Leo Fitz needs a hug or two, May might need a hug too, Melinda May Feels, Protective Melinda May, Recovery, Soft Melinda May, hypoxia, leo Fitz brain injury, mama may</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtrim_bluerose/pseuds/goldtrim_bluerose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>May reminds Fitz that it’s okay to ask for help and that he isn’t alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz &amp; Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sparks Filled With Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since we don’t get much May and Fitz interaction in S2 with his brain injury, that is how this story was born! Takes place during early S2. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fitz was sitting at his desk alone when May finds him. </p><p>“You missed dinner.” A voice commented from behind him, and he had turned to see May standing at the doorway of the lab. </p><p>He froze for a moment realizing that it was May who was confronting him about not being at dinner, again. He felt her gaze watching his every move, as if she was protecting him from something, or someone. </p><p>Her eyes looked kind and sincere. This was new. He had never seen May like this. This was very alarming.</p><p>“Sorry. Lost track of time.” May placed a sandwich on the table. He looked up at her to acknowledge the food in front of him but didn’t put his work down. </p><p>“Have you eaten yet?” She slid the dish towards him and sat down in the empty chair across from him. “I will...when I’m done.” He answers, and May frowns.</p><p>“Fitz,” He stopped moving and stared into space. “Take a break.” May suggested. She knew he heard her but he kept working. He placed his work down on the table and looked at May. He picked up the sandwich and stared at it. He felt his hunger gnawing on him but he put the sandwich back down on the plate. </p><p>He got out of his chair and began pacing in the lab while scratching his head in confusion. May remained in her chair and watched him closely. Fitz walked around the empty area where Simmons was supposed to work and then he made his way to his desk and repeated. May took note of his behavior. </p><p>“Are you looking for something?” She asked trying to get him to open up to her. He stopped suddenly and took a few slow, deep breaths. He squeezed his eyes shut. </p><p>May walked over to Fitz. His back was to her and she placed her hand on his shoulder. He tensed up and froze. “Come with me.” May whispered. He slowly trailed after May as she walked out the front door of the lab and into another  room. </p><p>“Sit.” May pointed at the bed while she closed the door behind her. He did what he was told and sat on the edge of the bed but something felt off about this room. It wasn’t his room. It was someone else’s, perhaps May’s. It was neat and clean. </p><p>“Why are we- is this your room?” He asked while May took a seat next to him. “This isn’t my room. And I can tell that you know who’s room we are in.” May began. “I don’t. No I don’t.” May was surprised but hid it well.  </p><p>“It’s Simmons’ room.“ He looked around nervously. “This place. It-it reminds me of her.” At the thought of Simmons, Fitz buried his head in his hands trying to control his breathing. “It’s okay.” May reassured him. “Why are we...” He began. “Here?” May finished for him. He nodded. </p><p>“You need a quiet space to think. You also need Simmons but, you don’t want to face her and tell her.” May glanced at Fitz who was staring at her empty closet. “Yeah. I do.” He admitted shyly.</p><p>“And that’s okay. You’re allowed to miss her.”</p><p>He walked over to her shelf and spotted a necklace that he has seen her wear. He began to reach for the necklace but his hands moved clumsily and couldn’t pick up the item. </p><p>He tried again and ended up banging his hand on the inside of the metal shelf, almost cutting it. He looked around the room annoyed and frustrated.</p><p>May walked over to him and took his hands into her’s and examined them. Her fingers traced his viens and she saw his absent eyes. As if someone had turned the lights off. </p><p>“Fitz.” She called just loud enough for him to hear. “Can I help you?” She asked, hoping he would say yes. He looked down at the floor and moved his gaze to her. She gave a small smile. He nodded. </p><p>With her help he managed to get the necklace off the shelf and into his pocket. “Thank you.” He whispered while climbing back onto the bed. May remained standing but eventually gave in and sat next to him on the bed. “I’m just...It’s not- sorry.” He turned to look at her. </p><p>He remains silent and keeps his head bent. May sighs softly, leaning over to rest her hand on his knee gently to stop them from shaking. She knew it was a nervous habit.</p><p>“I need you to answer honesty. Okay?” He nodded. “Do you want my help?” He looked down at her hand on his leg. Her firm touch and kind eyes were what won him over. He knew he could trust her but, he didn’t want to be wrong about it. </p><p>“I don’t...” He wanted to explain to her that he did need help but was too afraid to ask out of fear. “Take your time.” May whispered. He sighed deeply. </p><p>“I want it. But, I don’t. Sometimes it’s too, hard to- to ask.” He stammered. “Why is it too hard to ask?” May asked making sure that all of her focus was on him and only him. Her heart hurt seeing him like this and she didn’t plan on giving up on him. </p><p>“Out of...I’m too scared...“ He didn’t want to admit the truth. He couldn’t tell her. What if she told Simmons? Then what would she think of him? </p><p>“Fitz?” May’s voice pulled him back to reality. “I fear that-“ May knew that she had to push him out of his comfort zone but she didn’t want to shove him. </p><p>“What are you afraid of?” It was a simple question with so many answers. May was trying her best. She knew that he feared, everyone on the team did, but she wanted to know his. She already knew Coulson’s, Skye’s and Simmons’ but not his. Not yet anyways.</p><p>Fitz got off the bed and walked over to the shelf and walked over to the bed. “I’m scared that she won’t...no! I don’t need help!” He snapped, balling his fists and tears started streaming down his face. He sat down at edge and began digging his nail into his palm, attempting to cut himself as tears stared streaming down his face. </p><p>May made her way off the bed and kneeled down in front of him. She took his hands and separated them so he couldn’t continue or hurt himself anymore. She than pulled him off the bed and wrapped her arms around his body in attempt to comfort him.</p><p>“It’s alright Fitz. I’m right here. Listen to me. It’s okay. It’s okay to ask for help.” May’s tone softened as she held him and stroked his hair. “Even I ask for help.” That last part was just barely a whisper. May knew opening up to Fitz could help him but she was afraid that it might make him worse. </p><p>She let go of him and they sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. “Really?” Was all he managed to squeak out. May nodded in silence. </p><p>“If I need help, could I ask y-” He didn’t want to be so needy but, he was thankful that at least someone wanted to help him, even if that person was May. “Yes.”She answered right away without hesitation. She knew it was the right call to make.</p><p>“Why are you- being so...um- ehh. What’s it called- ehh...” His began to shake his leg anxiously trying to find the right word. </p><p>“Nice?” </p><p>“No, no.”</p><p>“Helpful?”</p><p>“Patient and...understanding?”</p><p>May hesitated before she answered. “Because you need help and, I am willing to give it to you. We all are.” He began to tear up at the thought of being a burden to everybody on the team. He looked at May who was smiling softly at him. “Are-are you sure?” He asked softly, fidgeting with his sleeve.</p><p>“Why would you think that?” May asked raising her eyebrow. “Well you know- Umm- they don’t care...about me.”He trailed off and gazed at the floor. “They do. But you need to stop pushing everyone away. Let them help you.”</p><p>“How can I when it feels like, like everyone...they all just forgot, about me.” He sighed rubbing his head. “You can’t keep it all this inside. You have to tell them.” She was speechless. </p><p>Coulson explained to her that his mental state wasn’t good and that he often rather be left alone but, she didn’t know that he actually thought he was alone with no one to turn to.</p><p>Had he really thought that the team didn’t care about him? Or worse, forgotten all about him?</p><p>Fitz didn’t respond to her but he had a feeling that it was more than just letting them help him. He would have to rely on them and they would judge him. The judgement would be the hardest part. </p><p>“I’m going to go back and finish...my work.” Fitz’s voice broke the silence in the room and began getting off the floor. May got up and looked at him with concerned eyes. He turned to face her with his hand in his pocket.</p><p>He stared at her and looked back out into the hallway where he could just barely see the doors of the lab. May’s face was filled with genuine concern and worry for him. He didn’t want her to worry about him.</p><p>Fitz knew that he had to reassure her, if not, then she wouldn’t let him leave the room. He stared at her and leans forward, pulling her into a hug.</p><p>“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be okay.” He whispers into her ear. It takes May a second to realize what was happening. </p><p>She hesitates for another moment before she returns it, her hands on his back as she hugs back. </p><p>“Don’t stay up too late.” May answers. She releases him allowing him enough space to slip away quietly. With his foot halfway out the door he looks back at her and replies, “I won’t.” with a small smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>